


Ghosts origins

by God0fYonder



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Cricket, Military, cadet training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Small bits of ghosts pasts
Kudos: 12





	1. Game on chaps

After a long First day of exercise and training all he wanted to do was go to bed. As he made his way to the front door he heard a voice shouting “hey mate do you want a go?” He turns around to find some men with cricket bats. Caps knees buckled with excitement. “Yeh I erm yes .. yes I’ll join” 

He runs over to the green and is handed the ball. He goes to the centre of the pitch swings his arm and fired the ball like a speeding bullet at the man with a bat who shot it far into the sky. The men ran forwards and backwards about 10 times till they got the ball back.

“Woah!” One of the cadets said “you throw like a god mate”. Cap blushed “well it’s all in the swing you see” 

Then the officers called them in. “Shall we say same time tomorrow?” another cadet asked.  
“Sure cap replied I’ve always wanted to start a cricket club”


	2. Moon landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat goes to carols to watch the moon landing

Excitement was in the air, the moon landings were happening in 10 minutes. Everyone in town was rushing to get home in time to watch it. Pat walked in with carols father carrying a bag of food from the chippy whilst carol and her mother sat on the sofa getting the forks ready. “Has it started yet?” Pat asked. “It will in 1 minute” Carol replied as he sat beside her.

Her father sat beside his wife with fish and chips between them whilst pat and carol had jumbo battered sausages and chips then lift off the rocket on the small tv lifted high into the sky. “Extraordinary” her father said “I’d never thought I’d see the day a man on the moon”.

“Neither did I” Pat replied “someday I wish I could get there one day .. somehow... I’ll get there”


	3. Educating Eton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian comes home from his first term at Eton for the holidays but is surprised to find his parents aren’t here to pick him up but his grandparents instead.

It was snowing but joy was in the air as the children ran home to their parents to celebrate the holidays with them and their families. Julian ran out of his classroom and threw his blue duffel coat on and snatched satchel from his hanger in the classroom and ran through the main exit corridor. 

He was very excited not just because it’s the holidays but this year his parents promised they’ll be home for Christmas this year for his time at school since they’re normally off campaigning about awareness or providing support for the poor.

He saw raced through the door into the snow storm then ran out of the through the grounds to find two people waiting for him. He ran to them and hugged them both. “Mum Dad I cant wait to..”

“Nice to see you dear” Julian froze up he knew that voice “Nana?” He looked up to see her hugging him “how was school?” She said. He was shocked maybe nana might have come to pick him up and take him home from Eton. “Where’s Mom and Dad? I was hoping for them to come”. She could see the sadness in his eyes and picked him up. “Come on dear your grandfather’s waiting in the car for us we’re going to be taking care of you because... I’m sorry darling but because of the snow they’re stuck and they’re very busy”. He sighed as the snow flakes spun around him.


	4. Mammoth hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tribe takes robin on his first animal hunt and today they’re catching a mammoth.

Robin had been training for this day his whole life finally his tribe is going to take him on his first hunt. The pack we’re walking through dark woods that surrounds robins cave then they came across a pack of mammoths in a field. Robin knelt down behind the buses with the other hunters.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh” he screamed as he chased after the beasts. He tried going for the first mammoth but it was too big and his spear couldn’t do much damage so he went for the younger one and killed it with 3 blows. 

The hunters yelled in celebration of robins act and ran towards him. They surrounded him and threw him on their shoulders chanting “Robin Robin Robin Robin”.

Robin had never felt so happy.


	5. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets a new book but his brothers keep interrupting him.

Inside a library there sat Thomas Thorne tiding up his sheets of poems on his desk. He hears a knock on his study door. “Enter”

“Thomas” a lady spoke

“Yes mother” he replied 

“Thomas darling happy 15th birthday” she said passing him a package.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Well I know you’re busy with your studying and poems but I Wanted to give you something you’re sure to love”. Thomas dipped the package open to reveal a book with the title ‘Pride & Prejudice’. Thomas’s eyes widened with joy. 

“Mother how did you know” he asked

“I have my ways ... now go and take a break and enjoy your present” 

“I will a thousands thank you’s” he said as he ran out the door.

Thomas Opened the living room door and sat by the fire. He then proceeded to open the book and then he began... until.

Bang!.

The doors banged wide open with two older men on the floor. “SAY IT SAY YOUR SORRY!” Said one of them “FiNE FINE IM SORRY I TOOK YOUR PUDDING!” Said the other Who was in a headlock.

Thomas sighed “BROTHERS PLEASE!!!” He shouted “I can’t hear the beautiful words of Jane Austin over your buffoonery”

The gents got up off the floor then the tall one grabbed Thomas’s book “what’s this”. Thomas was very cross. “Give that back it’s not yours” he said trying to get it out of his brothers hands. He then proceeded to throw his book at his other brother “books ... yawn ... come one Thomas your 15 now you should be doing fun things like seeing women, going out drinking or playing sports?” 

Thomas snatches the book. “No I shall not be engaged with those activities because unlike you roughens I actually want to end up successful now if you’ll excuse I have a date with miss Elizabeth”.

He then proceeded to strut out of the living room.


End file.
